Alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) adapters may include a rectifier that receives an AC voltage and outputs a rectified AC voltage and a DC to DC power converter that receives the rectified AC voltage and outputs to a DC voltage suitable for electronic devices, such as laptops, mobile devices, tablets, and the like. However, the rectified AC voltage may include voltage ripples and a low peak voltage that reduces an efficiency of the DC to DC power converter, thereby resulting in a reduced efficiency of the AC to DC adapter.